paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aurychase/We really like PAW Patrol and this wiki!?
ok, I'm tired of this situation, so I write this blog to clarify the situation, because it seems that despite the good will of many users, the situation has not changed .. please read carefully because this is the last time I do a blog this horrible situation! to begin with this is ridiculous! ridiculous fight between us! ridiculous this kind of wiki war! I do not want to sound exaggerated but if we go on like this for me the wiki will eventually be abandoned! I'm tired of these parties or sides of the wiki, there should be! all this complicates the situation! I'm tired of seeing my friends leave, especiallyTundrathesnowpup (excellent administrator and wonderful person) .. but think about it did the right thing! In fact, even I will take a break for a while! there are behaving as mature individuals. then I'd like to leave messages: 1) to Thomas / USS HERO : you do not want to understand that all this is going on for your mistake? I'm not talking about what happened with your wiki .. I speak of talking behind your back! you were not stuck for what now, you have been blocked because you talked bad behind and then you went in the wrong. if you had not said anything after your block of three days and you had apologized, it would all be over! and defenders Thomas, blaming admins .. quit it because you also contribute to this fight 2) those who are blocked or banned: I write anyway anyway because even if a user can read .. blocked or banned in this group there is bloackout well .. I have nothing to say about it as well as you are behaving stupid and rude, just because someone does his duty (administrators and chat mod) 3) those who are angry with the admin in particularChris : in this group mention some users of the wiki Skippi. been acting so silly, blocking Chris how he got chatting, believe he abuses his powers? then block a user just chatting is not abuse of power !? you think you are better than the current admin? if indeed you were the admin, the wiki would have been abandoned long ago. IOL work of administrators is hard and not everyone may be able to use it and use it well! 4) to those who are at sides: it is useful to do so. doing with blogs written by those who take sides, it only complicates the matter. I appreciate those who stand on the side of the admin, but in doing so it seems that there really are parts that should not exist. we should all be united. if you make a mistake (whether admin or not) you are wrong .. and vice versa. not solve anything 5) to those who know nothing of the current situation but want to find out everything: do not try to find out anything that you do not know what happened, so everyone will forget more easily. going on other wiki to ask questions and poly taking defenses, not helped anyone. I understand the curiosity, but it is useless and foolish. extending the quarrels and rightly risk being blocked. 6) who is neutral: good, better that way 7) the admin and chat mods: do not listen to those users. you always do your work well and never stop, no one would be able to replace you. I know that no abuses of power, I'm sure. But first you should deny this war and instead're part. I admire you and I agree with your choices and if I put myself in your shoes, I know it's hard 8) to users who know nothing and do not care: keep it, please .. do not go into this "war" then I'll be away quite a while. I thought 20 days more or less, if not more. It depends on whether the situation has improved. I'm sorry for what I said and I hope not to have hit anyone's feelings. I admire that now tries to give a hand like Kelly (who now wants to take a break like me) and others .. my words will not count anything, since I am not a user interface that many make the case and are neither a chat mod or an admin. but I do not care because what I had to say I told you and I hope you understand that I do it to show the truth, for the good of the wiki. now that everyone knows that situation we are. yes, i tell to don't take sides when i decided to stay in admins side.. ( in fact i given to Chris so schreeshots..) but i i would like that all is fixed.. we are affecting most of the war that the same PAW Patrol guys! now we are few who really write stories and draw, the wiki has more grip throughout this war and clashes. The wiki is not enough used for its purpose. so as to continue .. I thought you loved all this wiki and PAW Patrol, but you do really? prove it! goodbye Aurychase P.S. if you are looking for me I'll be in DA or kik or instagram, do not contact me here! my break starts tomorrow, and by then, I will not answer further comments or anything else. if it is urgent then you can contact me on my wall, and if you believe you really need to answer. update: 10/11/2015 Well, I am leaving and probably forever. I hope that things would get better, but then I saw the fight on facebook and that terrible link on Chris's. really? really no one has yet figured out? users have even tried to stir up trouble. I wrote and advised not to do so because it would be triggered everything again. we were about to forget and some users if they are screwed. then I also as I predicted, chose a side. There are users like me, who know the truth and see well all as opposed to what someone said. we know everything and there are words that can offend. I right now are highly offended. not for myself, but for my friends. Chris and Aine were insulted behind for too long and this makes me very badly. They are my friends and I hate everything is happened to them.. all are slowly leaving as I had supposed. I do not know if it is worth continuing to stay here. my break is relaxing me and I realize that it is not essential this wiki. I have many friends that I'd hate to leave .. like Puppeh, but I can not stand this situation more. My words do not apply and no one would listen. Also I'm trying to work on a comic of Monster Allergy (created by Disney Italy), and I have the opportunity to send it and show it to the authors of the cartoon. a unique opportunity even to know their opinions. I'm drawing 8 hours a day and I have to finish everything as soon as possible and mimic the style of drawings very well. sincerely I prefer to spend time drawing and studying violin, rispect do quarrels. I prefer to go out and know more about my new classmates and make new friends. I do not know if it is worth finishing my stories or not, because no one reads them. also I am in a bad mood for another ugly story lived with my mom recently and now I feel really bad. see other users who speak ill of Chris and Fuzzy .. sends me out of control. I do not really know whether to leave definitively the wiki, or take a long long break. really I do not know. I'll make a poll asking for advices, even if in the end I will, because it will be my decision and will be independent of the votes. update 13/11/2015 i'm going to stay in my break for some times more. idk how much. maybe 2 weeks. idk. i feel some better later the break so i will stay. Category:Blog posts